We Are Only Human
by TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: ANONYMOUS PROCLAIMED: Carvis prompt: spent a secret night together in a hotel room; the morning after. A tumblr prompt from a lovely anon. Hope you enjoy!


His eyes blinked open to the soft morning light. There was a warmth emanating beside him which caused the memory of the previous night to dawn upon him.

His pulse quickened and his conscience reeled. It wasn't his fault. They were out of state on a mission tracking dangerous criminals. Being undercover at a gala party meant that they were disguised as a couple. For, it was _she_ who looked at him with those eyes. _She_ bent his neck downwards. _She_ placed the kiss upon his lips. It wasn't his fault that she chose that particular method to avoid blowing their cover. But, it _was_ his fault that he had returned the kiss. And it _was_ his fault that he felt that way about her. However, it was both of _their_ faults for checking into a hotel room that night.

He was married for heaven's sake! Although, it had been years since he and Anna had felt any passion for one another. Nothing remotely close to the passion he held for the woman next to him. Yes, he cared for his wife and yes, she cared for him. But love? He had doubted Anna's feelings for him for some time, especially since Mr. Stark had introduced them to that musician. Jarvis and Anna were going through the motions but never carving new ground.

Ms. Carter, however. She had showed him a whole other world. One in which he could live and breathe and love again. Adultery was wrong, but Ms. Carter somehow felt completely right.

She made him better in every respect. And last night was further evidence to this conviction. They had moved as one, as if they had been together all their lives. Neither had conversed, for their eyes held the words of unspoken love while their lips transcribed the pent up passion they shared for one another. It was the most magical night either had ever experienced.

"I'm sorry." came a quiet voice from beside Jarvis. He turned on his side to better look at her. Peggy could see the worry on his face and had responded in the only way she knew how.

His eyes softened as he took in her saddened visage. "Don't be sorry." He reached out a hand and gently brushed the hair from her face. "I am equally as responsible for our actions. Feelings do not change overnight, Ms. Car- Peggy." They were past the formalities now.

"No. No, they do not." she reached out her hand and caressed his arm. "But what about Anna?" she questioned nervously.

He could tell by her tone that she was afraid to lose him and she could understand if he preferred to stay with his wife. But he also knew that Peggy would ensure she cut all ties with Jarvis, if that was indeed the decision he made.

He stared at her beside him as he propped himself on his elbow. Her curls had flattened and her make-up had long gone, but to Jarvis she was as beautiful as ever.

He studied her a moment longer before finally formulating a reply. "I have no choice. I must tell her. It would be unfair of me to keep such a secret from her, as it would likewise be to maintain empty promises of fidelity. There is no going back. I am in love with you."

Peggy could sense Jarvis' fear. He prided himself on being a good husband and loving his life; but the Jarvis that lay before her, the Jarvis whose usually-slicked hair was now tousled and soft and whose green eyes captivated her, the Jarvis whom she made love to last night; _he_ was a changed man.

"And I am in love with you." she replied. "We'll manage through, together. Anything you need, just say the word." Peggy formed a smile to offer as comfort.

He smiled back and leaned in to place a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "Thank you." he said, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Relaxing back for a moment, Jarvis sighed heavily. "I wish we could just stay here, like this, for a very long time."

"As do I, Edwin." Peggy added. "Unfortunately, the world will need us at some point."

They remained in bed for another few moments, cherishing the feel of being in each other's arms and keeping real life at bay for as long as they could.

Then Peggy rose. She sashayed to retrieve her dress from among the scattered clothing. Jarvis watched her curves as she bent. Once again he found himself enchanted by the woman he loves as she stood there before him.

"What you waiting for?" she teased, knowing full well that he was taking in the view.

Jarvis acknowledged as he himself rose. But Jarvis is more the self-conscious type and his cheeks flushed pink as he quickly gathered his clothing from the floor. He turned and dressed, facing away from Peggy.

"Don't be shy, Edwin. It's nothing I didn't see last night."

"Har. Har." he chortled sarcastically but refused to alter his position.

Peggy however, didn't mind too much for she perched herself on the edge of the bed, appreciating the contours of his shoulders and bum.

They were about to leave when a shimmer of gold caught Jarvis' eye: His wedding band. He had removed it the night prior and left it by the door. He picked it up and stared for a moment. It was tarnished from years of wear, causing the memories to flood back to Jarvis in a rush. Meeting Anna in Budapest. Helping her escape the war. Coming to America to start anew. Establishing a life together. Cooking her favorite meals for her return from a day's work at her New York tailor shop. Spending the night listening to his favorite, Benny Goodman. He missed the old times but knew that they had ended long ago.

"Edwin, you alright?" Peggy asked, turning around to see if Jarvis was following.

"Um - yes." he replied. "Just double checking that nothing's been forgotten." And with that he placed the ring in his breast pocket and closed the door.

"So," announced Peggy when they were in the lift. "how do you want to go about this? Do you need a place to stay while you decide upon things? All I have to do is mention it to Angie and she'll be fine with it." Peggy tried to sound comforting. She in no way wanted to make Jarvis feel that she was pushing him into any sort of immediate action concerning his wife.

"No, that's not necessary. I thank you and Ms. Martellini for your offer, but this must be dealt with immediately. On another note, what about the mission? It seems we became _distracted_ from it."

"The mission? We fulfilled our task. I was sent here merely to confirm the whereabouts of these criminals. We saw them. We confirmed their identities. I'll pass the info onto Thompson and he'll deploy some men to take them out. The case is practically closed already. The important thing now, is you."

"I wish to go alone." Jarvis blurts. "Anna must hear the truth from me. No need to wrap you up even more in the mess I have created."

"Alright." replied Peggy "But just know that I'll be here, every step of the way." Then, she leaned up and placed her lips on his. Jarvis responded and leaned in, closing his eyes. Both felt the sense of belonging.

The lift dinged and the doors slid open. Peggy smoothed her skirt and proceeded to the front desk. She paid the bill (to the desk-man's surprise) while Jarvis retrieved the car. Slipping on her sunglasses, Peggy got in the car and the pair drove off, back to New York.

The ride was mostly silent as the scenarios rushed through Jarvis' mind. The only time he snapped back to reality was when a soft pair of lips were on his cheek as Peggy got out of the car and wished him the best.

The short drive to his own residence was agonizing. His heart raced and his stomach churned. He put the brakes on but his hands remained on the wheel, knuckles turning white with his grip.

Jarvis took a deep breath and set the vehicle in park. He made his way to the door slowly, each step harder than the one previous. The key wobbled in an unsteady hand as it attempted to fit into the slot. _Click._ The door swung open and Jarvis stepped inside.

The knot in his stomach halted its grip when the sound of _two_ individuals filled Jarvis' ears.

Instincts took over as Jarvis stormed into the bedroom. There, in the company of his wife, was the musician previously introduced to Anna and Jarvis about a year ago.

He couldn't stop the feeling as a wave of jealousy washed over him like a tide. He knew then that his life had took a completely different turn.

Then Anna gasped, having realized that her husband was standing in the doorway. "Edwin!" she screeched in surprise, pulling up the covers to hide herself from being exposed. The man next to her scrambled to get his bearings, while Anna remained like a deer in headlights.

"Edwin, I...I...I - " stuttered Anna.

"Please." he stopped her, holding up his hand. "How long, Anna?" he asked, void of emotion.

She swallowed hard before answering. "Seven months."

Jarvis' heart sank.

"We can work this out. I'm sorry. I should have never. I still love you, we can overcome this." Anna scrambled for reasoning.

"I came over here to tell _you_ the truth, only to discover that I've been living a lie all this time anyway." he sighed, clearly feeling as though he had been slapped repeatedly for seven months straight.

"Wait. What truth? Where were _you_ last night?" Anna's voice grew spiteful.

"I too spent the night in the arms of another." Anna's eyes widen at Jarvis' confession. "And though it does not justify my actions, I came home to tell you the truth. I didn't want to hide anything from you. I thought you deserved better than that. But clearly, you think that I am not worthy of the same honesty." he stared coldly at the woman he had once loved. His heart ached but he refused to let it show. "I wish that you pack your things and leave tonight. We have grown too far apart and I believe that repair is impossible."

"Edwin," started Anna, the tears beginning to flow. But before she could continue, Jarvis looked away, paused then left the room.

He sat in the arm chair within the parlor, head in hand, staring blankly at the fireplace as he listened to the sound of rustling coming from the bedroom.

The musician exited first, carrying a few bags belonging to Anna. He slinked out of the house like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Anna was not far behind, but she paused at the doorway to look back at Jarvis. He glanced up to her where she stood. She nodded and he nodded in return, both with saddened frowns stretching across their faces. Then Anna turned and headed out the door for the final time.

Jarvis heard a car start and drive off. Only then did the situation fully hit him. His wife of over 6 years had left for good. He was filled with regret, not over having let her go, but for not having seen and tried to resolve their issues sooner. He had loved her; he had loved her very much, but unfortunately this was not the same Anna he had fallen for in Budapest and neither was he the same Edwin.

Now they were headed in separate directions. She would have this musician and he wished her no ill will. And he would have Peggy Carter, the most astounding woman he had ever met. A woman who knew him inside and out and loved him to his core. Things would be difficult, but Edwin Jarvis would survive.

-x-

"I told him that I would be here if he needed. I don't want to interfere, Angie. This is his decision, whether the end result involves me or not."

Jarvis paused before knocking on the door, overhearing the two ladies' conversation.

"I love him, Angie. I just want him to be happy, but I hope too that it will be with me."

Jarvis knocked. He heard a rustling before the door swung open. Peggy's face was fearful, but kind.

He didn't speak and instead threw his arms around her and hugged tightly. Peggy returned the hug, rocking him gently.

"You alright?" she asked softly after breaking from his embrace.

He nodded as he stared into her chocolate eyes. "She was - was with someone else when I got home."

"What?" questioned Peggy, shocked.

"The musician. Seven months. I never knew."

"Goodness me." she responded.

"It's over." he added, looking down at his feet.

"What can I do?"

Jarvis glanced back up to Peggy. "I don't want to be alone."

"And you never have to be." she answered. Peggy waved to Angie as she closed the door and escorted Jarvis to the car. She guided him to the passenger's seat, this time he didn't protest and she drove them back to Jarvis' home. At first, Jarvis was reluctant, but Peggy insisted that he cannot let the past haunt him.

The guest bedroom had plenty of space for two and would serve its purpose as Jarvis steered clear of his own bed.

Peggy entered the bedroom to retrieve a change of clothes for Jarvis. The bed is messed and drawers are partially closed and rummaged through. She imagined the scene he had come home to. The betrayal he must have felt after being oblivious for so long. She never knew Anna, but Peggy is disgusted by the fact that Anna had lied to such a loving man.

Peggy shook off the thought before closing the bedroom door and heading off down the hall.

"Thank you." said Jarvis as Peggy handed him his pajamas. "It is quite childish of me for not wanting to enter that room. I am sorry."

"I would feel the same way. Don't apologize."

"I'm conflicted." Admitted Jarvis with a furrowed brow. "First of all, I am outraged that my wife could do something like that to me. She lied for months. It angers me to the bone. I despise her for it. Yet, I am no better. I cheated as well. I fell in love with another while married to my wife. I feel guilty and desire to be forgiven."

"I will not tell you that what we did was acceptable. It was not and I also feel guilty for splitting you and Anna apart. But I will say one thing." Peggy takes Jarvis' face into her palms, forcing him to look at her as she speaks. "You chose to tell her immediately. She did not. She hid it from you. She made you believe that she still loved you when in fact she did not. _That_ is wrong. No one is perfect, Edwin. We are only human. We make mistakes. We live and we learn. We move on. Now, we must move on too. Carrying around the guilt and the anger will only tear us up inside. We've got each other now, just as Anna has her musician fellow. Happiness will find each of us again." Peggy caressed Jarvis' cheek, showing him the affection she held for him.

He smiled and nodded, laying down in the bed.

Peggy laid down to his right. She nestled under his arm and rested her head on his chest. She could hear the steady thump of his heart causing her to smile. Jarvis wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "Thank you, Peggy." he said in a small voice. "We _will_ make it." he agreed, letting out a deep breath of relief.

His eyes grew heavy and his breathing steady. The long day had finally caught up with him as he drifted off to sleep.

Peggy too felt safe and secure as her breathing soon matched the tempo of the man by her side.

Tomorrow would be a new day and one where their lives together could finally begin.


End file.
